WoW tards
by WhelpsEnd212
Summary: This is my first ever story...soooo be gentle XD... and please forgive horrible grammer... im still very much terrible at it. but on to summery...well, what happens when you stick a bunch of idiots into the world of warcraft... well... somthing a whole lot better then this. Enjoy!


It was late in the day. The sound of steel on steel ringing throughout Arathi Basin. "Damn the dwarves and gnomes!"yelled out one of the few left protecting the farms. "They really do annoy me! I mean.. it isn't natural that they are so short…yet so annoyingly tough!"

The group stops and listens to the sounds of battle as they intensify in some places and die out in others. "You know what I think?. We should take all the dwarves and gnomes and goblins in the world…and build a giant farm, and just let them run free!" The other two sitting at the farm start laughing towards the only non-paladin as the rogue starts to slip into the shadows of embarresment."Go blow a gnome you ass holes!" Denyal yells as he calls for his trusty raptor, slick. "Come on slick, lets go an-.. WOULD YOU TWO STOP LAUGHING!" Denyal shouts as he sees the two defenders of light rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically. Finally after a few minutes of scrawny blood elfs in heavy plate armor rolling around like idiots, the first of the two finally rose to his knees wiping tears from his eyes. "Troll, seriously, change that raptors name! Cause when you shout out 'come on slick' you may end up-wait, on second thought, keep it. You may kill some alliance idiots with your incompetence.". The troll just harumphed the sissy elf and replied "I'll call my slick, slick if it damn well pleases me or not!" the two blood elfs can barely contain there giggles, un-aware that they are being watched this very moment. Red eyes follow there every movement. "well I'm done sitting here... Gotta kill something!". The rogue yells as he grabs slick firmly and shouts "on too the lumbermill!". And he was off in a cloud of dust and warcries. "how long do you think he'll last?". The first elf asks as he grabs hold of his mace and readies for battle. ... Silence... "hey you the-" sentence interrupted by the sound of metal on metal. The paladin swings his hammer in a wide arc behind him hoping to take a few of these stealthers with it, but is only rewarded with a dagger to the knee and a dropped mace. "...ffffuuuuckkkk" yells the paladin as he clutches to his knee searching for his fellow paladin, who he finds bubbled and hearthing "not cool man... Hearth is on cooldown!". "sucks to be you!". The other paladin calls out as he disappears mid fight. The three alliance stealthers, now revealed to be two gnome rogues and a rather large cat turn to stare at the helpless paladin... "oh, frack.." the paladin says as he starts casting flash of light spells, only to realize that he hears the cat hissing and strange shouts of "back! Back simba!" looking back at where the alliance stood, he sees denyal with a gnome in each hand swinging and jabbing them at the druid while his raptor is laying just waiting to get the gnomes for a treat. Denyal finally fakes a swing to the right side, cuts at the cats feet with one gnome, and brings the other gnome down on the cats head with mixture of thud, damn, and.. Meow? Denyal may be a mean guy but when you insult somone by smacking them with a gnome... That's just to far. "run, run away, and never return." he tells the cat as he tosses the now dizzy gnomes to the raptor who begins chomping up one gnome while pinning the other to the ground. "you ok?" Denyal asks the paladin. "yea, just took a dagger to the knee, no big deal.". Denyal looks at where the wound was and says plainly "well, atleast it wasn't an arrow, or else this whole thing would be a big joke." "yea" says the paladin, "I just don't get why everyone brings up an arrow to the knee, it's not like it's something to laugh about. Its serious shit!" the paladin finishes as the raptor walks over to them and stares at the paladin, then begins to rub up against him. "hey can you call him off den, this is awkward." the paladin asks. "come on... Off the sissy elf.. Slick. Slick! Get off bareynis now!". The troll yells as he grabs hold of slick and starts to yank him furiously, grunting with every pull.


End file.
